Pallet Pokemon High
by bnvbnv27
Summary: Ash takes a break from Pokemon training to attend high school. He faces problems and challenges he never faced during Pokemon training. Not like the other stories where Ash goes back to high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh yeah Ash and Gary are 15. **

**Misty is 16.**

**Brock is 19.**

**Aimee is 15**

**Derrick and Tiffany are 15.**

"It won't be the same without you Ash…..", Dawn said sadly. Dawn along with the rest of the group (May,Misty,Brock,Jessie James Meowth,Max, and practically everyone else I met on my journey) all looked sad. " I know you guys, but if I want to train pokemon anymore I need at least one year of high school." Dawn nodded. "I understand." James came up to me, "be careful Ash the schools in the Indigo region still hit." I saw Brock roll his eyes.

I ignored James' comment but knew he was right, I could get crazy sometimes. Then Misty, May, and Dawn decided to throw me this party, that was nice and helped calm my nerves. But team rocket showed up uninvited and James was acting like a jerk. I knew one thing though, tomorrow was my first day of high school, it was already really late (how'd it get to be two?), and I was tired. But it seemed like hours till the party disbanded. I told Brock I was going to bed and went up upstairs with Pikachu following close behind.

When I woke up, well actually mom woke me up. I took a shower and got dressed. Misty,Dawn, and Brock were still at my house. " Hey" I pushed away the plate of food Brock gave me. "Not hungry." He looked at me. "You? Not hungry?" "Fine, I'll eat." I was so tired but, I started eating my food. It woke me up, and Brock gave me seconds." Professor Oak and Gary came in. "Ash, you ready to go?" I nodded. "You don't want me to drive you?" My mom looked sad. "Tomorrow mom",I said. Then I left. ---In the car--- "So Ash,nervous?" Gary teased. "Hell no!" Professor cleared his throat. "Ash language" I uttered an apology. Then me and Gary continued talking until we pulled up at the school.

Me and Gary got out of the car. I looked up at Pallet Pokemon High. "Well Lets go." I followed Gary inside. Professor Oak and my mom made it so our schedules were the same. So we would know at least one person in our class and be less nervous……or something along those lines. Pikachu climbed on my shoulder, as me and Gary got to homeroom. I saw some other kids with pokeballs, one kid was playing with his pokedex, another was sketching another students Buneary. Then I saw another girl with a pikachu on her shoulder. Just like me! She was talking to a group of girls. Me and Gary sat down. Then the girl with the Pikachu sat down next to me. I noticed the way she looked. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes, Big bow in her hair, and her clothes really complimented her body. She smelled nice to……..

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked around surprised. " You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes, does my hair look okay?" I nodded. " Beautiful, I'm Ash. " _Pikapi Pikachu? _ "I'm Aimee. Is that your Pikachu?It is just the cutest thing." "Yeah it's mine. Yours is pretty cute to. Kinda like you, but your human." She picks my Pikachu up, and I'm kinda scared he'll shock her. He doesn't. "Your cute like pikachu to, except your human", she laughs. I love her laugh. She asks to see my schedule, and discovers we have four classes together and lunch. "So, Ash do you wanna eat lunch with me? " "Sure." I'm smiling. "great, it's a date." That earns a laugh from Gary.

Homeroom was boring, Just the teacher explaining the rules of the school to us. I wanted to fall asleep, but didn't want to get in trouble on his first day. Especially since I was having lunch with_ Aimee_. There was one thing the teacher said that caught my attentions. " Here are the actions that WILL NOT be tolerated at Pallet Pokemon High : Cheating, Skipping school, Fighting, Swearing, unwilling to do homework or classwork, Missing deadlines for homework, a project, etc., and lieying, will result in a visit to the principals office. He will decide your punishment. Which can vary from detention or expulsion and depending on the severity of the crime a good old fashion caning to get you back in line. If you ever fall out of line. -----bell ring----- have a nice first day class"


	2. chapter 2

Finally lunchtime came. Me and Gary waited until we saw Aimee. "Hey Aimee!" She walked over to us and hugged me. " Ash it's a good thing we have lunch together. My last class Pokeolegy Analysis was killer boring." Gary looked confused. "Pokeolegy Analysis, what the hell is that?" A teacher passes by us and he looks behind him to make sure she didn't hear him swear. She didn't. "It's the study of the habitats and thinking styles of Pokemon." Of course, everyone who wants to become a breeder should take that class. My Pikachu climbs on my shoulder….wait this isn't my pikachu. It's hers. "My pikachu likes you. Which is great because electric pokemon don't like everyone."

" I know. I'm surprised my pikachu didn't shock you." She didn't look surprised. " Well I'm an electric Pokemon trainer. I train mostly electric Pokemon. Besides Pikachu I have an Electabuzz, Pachurisu, electivire,jolteon, and an Ampharos, oh yeah and a Tediursa ." She sure likes pokemon. "I have a staravia, a monferno, a buizel, and I just got a bulbasaur." At this point in the conversation Gary is pretending to sleep and is fake snoring. " Wow! That's amazing. You must love pokemon." I nod. "I do." Suddenly Gary looks up and says he's going pee. "Have fun." He's gone at least. "Ash give me your phone so I can put my number in it." When I have her number I give her mine. ---bell rings---

"Hey Ash, did you get her number?" Gary asks me. "Yea." He gives me look. " I can't believe you got some girls number and no girl even asked my name. I'm hot. Right?"….."I'm not gonna answer that question ." He scowls at me. Whatever let him sulk. I'm having a great day. Especially when the teacher announces it's time to start battle class. Battle class is twice a week and the students have to battle against someone either one on one or with a partner. Ash is paired up against some big guy named Derrick. ****Battle Ash vs Derrick****

" I choose you Pikachu!" Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and onto the battle field. " Go Beedrill!" Derrick throws a pokeball into the air and Beedrill comes out. "The battle between Ash Ketchum and Derrick Veliz of Pallet town will now commence." The referee blows a whistle. " Beedrill poison sting!" Derrick commands first. "Pikachu dodge it!" _PI PI PI. _ Pikachu barely misses his poisonus stingers. " Pikachu Thundershock! Don't let it sting you!" "_PIKACHUUUUUUUU!!!!" _ The entire battle field fills with thunder. Beedrill falls to the ground. " Beedrill is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!"---bell rings---schools out---

"Hey, Ash what are you doing after school?"Aimee asks me "Going home." She looks disappointed, "but I could hang out with you. What are you up to?" " I was gonna go to my friends back to school party, but she texted me asking if I'd help her set up. Do you wanna come?" Do I wanna come?! "Sure just let me tell Gary-he's supposed to be giving me a ride home." After I called Gary Me and Aimee left for her friends house. When we got there she let herself in and I followed. "Ash, do you wanna be my date to the party?" "Okay,Sure." Then her friend walks up. "Ash,Tiffany,Tiffany,Ash. Aimee introduces us. While we are getting things ready Misty called me twice but I ignore it….

When it comes time for the party people start showing up in the carloads. I bet every person in school was there. Including Gary. Him and Tiffany seemed to be hitting it off. "Ash, come with me. " Aimee asked me. She led me outside onto the porch. "Ash, thanks for being my date." "Your welcome" It's kinda cold out, I thought. She looked cold. I gave her my jacket. "Thanks. Ash, tomorrow lets hang out again." She took my hat and put it on her head. "Yea we can get pizza at Pizzario's." Now I was cold and hatless . " Yea! I love their pizza!" She leaned over and kissed me. On the lips. It only lasted maybe five seconds. But it was my first kiss and it seemed like it went on forever. Then I pulled away. "Thank you. " It was the only thing I could think of. Thank you. " Thank _you_. " We just sat there for a few minutes. "Can I kiss you again," I asked her. "Okay." So we kissed again, but it was different this time because we used our tongues. "What time is it?" I asked. "twelve-thirty." The party was starting to disperse because it was so late. We decided to go home. " I'll walk you." I said hoping for another kiss. When we got to her house I let her keep my hat and my jacket for now, and she kissed me goodbye. Then I started walking home.

By the time I got home it was already one. I tried unlocking the door but it was already unlocked. I was so hungry. I grabbed a nutrient bar and tried to head to bed but mom stopped me. "Ashton Ketchum" Uh-oh. "Where were you at one in the morning I was so worried. " I breathed deeply. " I went to a party." She frowned. "With?" "A girl, then I walked her home." Now she was really upset. "You are fifteen, you don't get to take off without telling me then stay out till one in the morning with _A GIRL_! She said girl like it was a bad word or something. " Pikachu and Gary were there." "I don't care when is your curfew?" I looked down and shrugged my shoulders. "Ten." "Right. You broke your curfew so this is your warning. Next time you break a rule you'll be grounded. Now we both should go to bed." I wanted to go to bed before mom changed her mind about my punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and Misty was already awake. I know because I could hear her yelling at Brock about a girl. Wait. What time is it? I had to get ready for school. I took a shower and went downstairs. "Morning Ash whole" Misty said. "What did I do?" I asked her. "Remember yesterday, when we were supposed to go to the movies and to get pizza?" Darn. " I'm sorry I forgot. I met this girl at school and we went to a party. " Misty was glaring at me. "You ditched me for some girl you met at school?" I muttered a yes and looked at Brock to help me. " Your on your own man." He said holding up his hands. "Okay Mist, how about I make it up to you some other time?" "Say tonight." I shook my head no. " I'm having pizza with Aimee. What about Thursday?" She shrugged. "Okay." She looked at me more closely. Where's your hat?" I looked at Brock and he was looking at me to. "Yeah where is it?"

"Aimee has it.---his cell phone rings---it's Dawn, one second. Hey Dawn did you make it back okay? You did? Awesome. Sure visit whenever. Love you bye. Guys Dawn says hi." "Moving on"says Brock, "Who's this girl? And how come you can get a girl and I can't?' He questions. "Well, her name is Aimee she has a Pikachu just like me and she asked me to be her date to the party last night, which is why I came in so late I walked her home." Brock looked really interested. "So did anything else happen?" he pressed into the topic. "Well, we kissed." Ash smiled as he remembered the kisses Aimee had granted him with. "How many times?Did you use your tongues?" Brock asked me. "Three times, and yes we did." Brock and me high fived but Misty didn't join in.

"Ash your gonna be late for school." I looked at the clock. "Shit I gotta go, bye." I caught a ride with Gary. When we got to school Aimee was outside talking to Tiffany. When she saw me she ran up to me. "Hey Ash, we still on for tonight? " She asked me "Yeah" I answered. "Oh, yeah Gary I was thinking, how about you get to know Tif, you both have lots in common. " Gary looked at her, then Tiffany. "Okay", he said. "She's hot enough" Aimee looked at him for a second. "Okay." She looked at me and I noticed she was still wearing my hat. It looked good on her. Then Derrick came up to us. "Hey guys whats up?" He asked us. "Nothing really, just talking about getting pizza." Said Tiffany. "Oh , well Tif, you left your lunch at home." He said handing her a lunch box. "That's my older brother." She told us. We talked a few more minutes till the bell rang. Then went to class.

Me and Gary had to walk down the main hallway to our class by the principals office. We were always quiet when we went by it because we didn't want the cane. So in homeroom I sat near Aimee again. The teacher said we'd be doing a project. "Class I would like each of you to team up with a partner and draw portraits of each other. It will show me how you perceive others and a little bit of your creative go on team up." Aimee turned to me. "Ash do you wanna work with me?" She asked me. "Sure, I'd like to." I saw Gary and Tiffany talking. "Gary will you work with me?" He looked at her. She _was_ cute. "Okay. Whatever." He said. "Great now I don't have to work with Derrick." She said releived. Then the teacher came and wrote down who was working together.

Then the bell rang. Ash walked Aimee to her next class . "Ash thanks for walking me. " She said . "No big. I was so busy thinking about Aimee that one my way to his next class I tripped over Pikachu twice and walked into a door. "Are you okay man" Gary asked . "Yeah fine. Just fine." The rest of the day went by slowly…… Until it was time for my second date with Aimee. Well double date. "Hey Aimee" I called her. She ran over to me and kissed me. Tiffany came too but didn't know Gary well enough for a kiss yet. " So you ready?" Tif asked. Everyone said they were which was good because I was starving and I could use pizza. We got to Pizzario's and walked in. Aimee sat by me and Tiffany by Gary. Tif and Aimee got pepperoni pizza and me and Gary got sausage and ham. Aimee and me talked a lot. Gary just looked at Tiffany who was smiling at him. "Ash, so you wanna start working on the project tomorrow." She asked. "Yea sure." Her blond hair shook under my hat. "You like my hat?" She nodded. "I love it." We talked until Gary said something. "Tiffany lets go to my house." She looked surprised but happy. "Okay!" They left. "What do you think their gonna do" Aimee asked. "I have no idea. You wanna go to my house." I asked. "Sure." When we got to my house Misty and Brock were in the kitchen.

We went in the kitchen. "Well who is _this_?" Brock asked. "Aimee." Misty looked at her. "Well she sure is pretty." Okay, Were going to my room." Me and Aimee went upstairs before they could embarrass me anymore. "So,they were nice." I laughed. I sat down on my bed "Their just my friends. My mom is at work still." I said. "Oh. So what do you wanna do" She asked me. She sat on my bed next to me. "Wanna kiss?" she asked me. "Yeah,sure." So we started to kiss, and I was really getting into it. We were on my bed, kissing, she had her tongue inside my mouth and all was good. Until it got dark and she had to go. "But let's start doing the project at my house, tomorrow. I want to do something before we start working and my house is more private." I agreed to go to her she left Gary called me. "Dude, come over here okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

I hung up the phone and raced to Gary's house. "Dude, what's up?" I said when I got there. He was smiling. "I did it." He said. "Did what?" I asked him. "Sex!"he told me. "But you just met Tiffany. Don't you think it's a little early to be doing it." I asked him. "You just met Aimee." He pointed out. "But I'm not sleeping with her." (Even if I was it's none of his business) "Whatever, it's just another thing I beat you at." I was confused so I asked him to explain. "Losing my virginity!" he said holding up a box of condoms and handing them to me. "For your first time. " he said. "If you ever have one, virgin boy!" he started laughing. That's what I hated about me and Gary's friendship; at times he was my best friends other times (like now) he could be a real jackass. " Later dude, I'm heading home." He waved goodbye and I left.

"Hey Ash, you just getting home?" My mom asked. " No I was home then I went to Gary's now I'm home again." I shook my head thinking about my recent conversation with Gary. "What do you have Ash? " Mom said looking at the bag Gary gave me. I realized I still had the condoms. If she found them I could be in big trouble. "Um, it's just stuff." I answered. "What stuff?" Now Brock and Misty were looking at me to. " Uh, candy." _Good answer._ "Ash you have to stop eating so much candy it rots your teeth." Mom said taking my bag---and looking in it. "Mom, Gary gave them to me." She didn't look like she was buying it. "What is it?" asked Brock. Mom showed him and he started laughing. Misty looked and started laughing to. "Gary gave them to me! Stop laughing!" I cried. My mom just stood there holding the box of condoms and Misty and Brock were laughing. I grabbed the condoms out of My moms hands and stomped up the stairs.

I heard someone knock on my door a few minutes later. "Who is it." I asked. "it's me, Brock." I didn't wanna talk to him. He laughed at me. "Go away!" I told him. But he came in anyways. " Your mom was gonna come up here but I told her you might wanna talk to a guy instead. Right?" I shrugged my shoulders. " I guess." He's right I didn't want to talk to my mom. " So what's going on, did Gary really give you those?" he asked. "Yes. I went over there and we talked about, things, and he gave me these." Brock looked at me. "What did you talk about?" He asked. "Tiffany. Mostly. " Brock motioned for me to keep going. " Well he said he had sex and beat me." Now Brock looked confused. "Beat you, at what?" I Sighed. "Sex." I explained. "Sex isn't a contest. Ash, if Gary thinks it is than he's an idiot. " Brock said. " What about me can I still have sex?" I asked him. "Only if it feels right." He told me. "Well I'm going to Aimee's house tomorrow. Will it feel right by then?" I asked. "You'll know Ash, I promise. And don't let her pressure you. And don't pressure her. Any questions?" I shook my head. We went back downstairs then at ten I went to bed.

Tomorrow morning I woke up took a shower. But then I got a text from Aimee telling me to meet her by her house. I told my mom where I was going and left. "Hey Ash, how do you feel about skipping homeroom with me? We'll be at school in time for first period." She said. "Why?" I asked her. "My favorite singer is in town signing autographs and I didn't go after school yesterday so I wanna go now before she leaves. Tiffany went with Derrick. So will you come with me, I don't wanna go alone." She explained. "Of course. Who is it?" I really didn't think she should go alone either. " Jessica C." She answered. " Oh, I love her, she's hot. But not as hot as you." That made Aimee giggle. "Well, lets get going." I said.

We got to the record store in record time. (no pun intended). The line was so long. " Aimee, there's no way we'll be back in time for first period. " I said. "Wanna bet?" she smiled then started her way through the line. " Excuse me, can me and my boyfriend cut in front of you? He's got cancer and has to be back at the hospital soon." Of course that worked. Probably because she was so pretty. But we got to the front of the line in a hurry. Got the autograph. And got out of there. "Look what she wrote on mine, I hope you make it."I told her. She started laughing.

"I can't believe she thought you had cancer." We started our way back to school. "We have to be quiet sneaking in." I told her when we got there. " I know." We snuck in the building. Into the main hall. "The principals office is right down there." She told me. "I know I said. We were about to start down the main hall when Mr. Adams my fifth period teacher (and one of the strictest teachers in school) came out of the teacher bathroom. "Do you two have hall passes?" He asked us. We shook our heads. "Why?" he questioned. "We had to go?" I tried. " Come with me. "

We had to sit outside the principals office for ten minutes. Then Mr. Adams left us and the principal called us and told us to close the door and sit down. "First of all let me introduce myself. I am Mr. Pal . Secondly I want to talk about today. Mr. Adams told me he found you with no hall passes by the doors to the main hallway. Correct?" We nodded in reply. "I called your mom Ash she said you left twenty minutes early to walk Aimee to school. Aimee your parents weren't home. Now, if you left twenty minutes early you should've gotten to school early. But when I look at your attendance you are both marked absent for homeroom. Did you skip school, tell the truth? " We looked at each other. Yeah we skipped school, yeah we had fun, and yeah we were probably gonna get the cane. "Yes I skipped, Mr. Pal." Aimee confessed. "Me to." I said. "Well, did your homeroom teacher, ,explain the consequences of skipping school." asked us. "Yes." Aimee said. " Uh-huh" I said.

"Well your both going to get caned." Mr. Pal informed us. I squirmed in my seat. I looked at Aimee and she looked like she was about to cry. " can you please just send Aimee to detention or something, please don't hit her." He looked at me then her. "Why should I?" he asks. "Because it's mostly my fault. Aimee, my girlfriend, knew I was gonna skip and I thought she was gonna tell someone so I made her come with me to get a Jessica C. autograph. So please I'm the only one who deserves the cane." I lied. "Well since you feel so strongly your girlfriend won't be punished. You will take the punishment I was going to give her along with yours, understand?" He asked me. "Yes." I said. "Well, ready when you are ."he told me. "I'm ready ." I said. He asked Aimee to leave and to close the door behind her.

I was starting to feel scared. I'd never even gotten spanked, now I'm gonna be caned by my principal. "Okay ,Ash take your pants off and bend over the desk, and do it quickly." I did as I was told even though it felt weird standing in my underwear outside my house. "I was originally only going to give you 6 strokes but since your taking Aimee's punishment as well it is fifteen." I breathed deeply while Mr. Pal adjusted my position some more. "Don't stand up until I tell you to."He told me. Seconds later.

WHACK! The first one didn't hurt. WHACK! That time it hurt. "OOOOW!" WHACK! I tried moving out of the way of the cane but was told to stay still. WHACK! Then I started crying. I couldn't help it. WHACK---WHACK----WHACK---there was usually a pause before the cane hit again. WHACK! I started squirming but was once again told to stay still. WHACK! "OOOOOW!" WHACK---WHACK---WHACK---WHACK! It was stinging soooo bad and I was crying and screaming. WHACK! "OOOOOW!" Mr. Pal told me there was only one more left. WHACK! "OOOOW!" It hurt but at least he let me get up and put my pants on. He gave me a tissue and I got to leave. Aimee was right outside waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey" I said embarressed, "Yeah" she answered. "Were you listening?"I asked her. "Yes, are you okay? It sounded like it hurt." We started walking to class. "It hurt, a lot. " I told her. " Are you still coming over tonight?" I said yes. Then we had to go to class. I didn't want to be late and risk getting in trouble again. I sat down by Gary. "Hey, you okay man?" he asked me. I nodded my head but stayed silent. My bottom hurt to sit on and I really didn't want to talk about it. After class it was lunchtime. I met Aimee and she asked where Tif and Gary were. "Oh they are dating now, they slept together last night and now their together." I told her. "Wow, that fast, huh?" We saw them holding hands. Aimee looked at me so I put my arm around her.

When school got out My mom picked me up. "She said she wanted to talk to me before I headed over to your house to work on the project." I explained to Aimee before I got in My mom's car. The ride home was pretty quiet. Only the sound of my phone going off whenever it got a text and the ding it made when I texted back. When we got home mom told me to sit down. Misty and Brock left the room knowing me and my mom needed to have a private conversation right now. Mom looked at me. "Ash, the principal called today. He told me what happened and what you did." I frowned. " Mom, I can explain, I had to get that autograph and I was already punished so you don't have to do it." I told her. "You didn't have to get that autograph and you knew the consequences if you got caught. What's worse is you knew it was wrong and you still did it and just because you were punished at school doesn't mean you are off the hook at home." I grimaced. "So what's it gonna be? Grounded?"

She shook her head. "No you are going to do extra chores around here like mopping and vacuuming. Give Mr. Mime a break, and your allowance is gone for two months." At least I got off easy, I thought. "Yes, ma'am. I'll do any chores you ask me to do. I'm sorry I skipped school." She told me this was my last warning. Next time I'd be grounded. " Mom, I have to go to Aimee's to do a project for school. Is that okay?" I asked her. "If it's really for school, yes. She told me. "Mom do you like Aimee? She is my girlfriend. " She , paused before speaking. "I'm happy because your happy and I think she's a nice girl. So get on go start your project." She said before I left for Aimee's house.

I got to Aimee's and she let me in. When I was inside she said "Ash remember when I said I wanted to do something with you yesterday?" I nodded. "Well I'm kindof wondering if we could, have sex? It would take your mind off your sore bottom." I looked at her for a while, thinking. "I have condoms. Gary gave them to me." I told her. I know Brock said to not let her pressure me, but the thing is—I wanted to. She looked so good wearing a red shirt that really complimented her breasts. It was low cut and very revealing. She was also wearing my jacket, my hat, and tight jeans. " I don't wanna pressure you Ash." She told me. "Oh, believe me your not." I answered her. "Okay let's go to the bedroom." She started to lead the way. I followed.

"So this is my room, and that's my bed." She said pointing to her bed. "Looks nice." I told her. She jumped onto her bed, making the mattress bounce. "Come join, me Ash." She said pointing to a spot beside her on the bed. I sat down and held her hand. "We're really gonna do this. " I said to her. "Yep." She answered back. Then she put her lips on mine for a kiss. She opened her mouth and I touched my tongue with hers. The kissing stopped for a second while She took her shirt off then I took mine off. She had on a red lace bra. I reached behind her to undo it and slid it off. I saw her beautiful breasts, not to small, not to big.

I kissed her right breast, then took her nipple into my mouth. She jumped, and I pulled away. " Are you okay?" She pulled me onto her and told me she was fine. "It just felt nice." I went back to her nipple and made a small swirling motion on it with my tongue which caused Aimee to moan in pleasure. I did the same with the other. Next she took off her jeans and I kicked off mine. I was left in my underwear which weren't on for very long, she took hers off and showed me them. "You got my name rhinestoned onto your underwear?" She laughed. "Yes, do you like it." I said yes. "It's cute. Then we adjusted our position so I could enter her. "Is it okay?" I asked her. "Yes go on."

I gently and slowly started to enter her. Until I reached a wall blocking my way in. I tried to break it quickly so it wouldn't hurt. But Aimee cried out in pain. "Ow, Ash it hurts, stop for a second" she said to me. I stopped until she motioned for me to keep going. I thrust into her then pulled myself back out a little bit, but not completely. Then I'd thrust back in. I kept this up until she was moaning with pleasure instead of pain. She called out my name and I loved it. "Ash, Oh god," Every time she screamed it motivated me to go harder."Ash!Ash!Oooh Oh god!" she cried "Ooooh, Ash! Ash! Faster!" I started going faster. "Faster! Harder" I just did what she told me until I said "Aimee I'm going to cum! Oh god!" She looked excited like she wanted me to."Oh, Ash!" I thrust into her until I released my cum inside of her. "Oh, Ash, thank you." She said. "That felt great." I couldn't agree with her more.

"Well, are you ready to start on our project?" I asked her. She groaned. "We should've done that first, I'm tired." She did look exhausted. "Yea me to. Lets just do quick sketches. " She agreed. "I'll start, get dressed, this has to be school appropriate." I put my clothes on so she could draw me. " Okay Ashy baby hold still. " I kept in position while she drew me. " Wow",I said when she showed me her drawing," you have a gift." She sat down on the bed and posed. "My turn." I took my time drawing her. It wasn't as good as hers but it wasn't bad, just terrible. "It's nice." She lied. "Thanks for lieying." After we were done with our homework, we made out for a while then I had to leave. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, I love you." She told me. "I , love you to, babe." I said back. Well, I did love her. Or else I wouldn't have slept with her.

When I left her house it took me twenty minutes to get home I barely made in time for curfew. "Hey mom" She looked at me. "Did you finish your project?" She asked me. "Yeah. It took a while though. I'm going to bed I'm tired."


	6. Chapter 6

I went to bed thinking about Aimee. I can't believe I lost my virginity to such an awesome cute girl. Yeah, I was definitely in love. I thought about telling Gary but he might tell Tiffany, and she would tell someone else. I don't want my sex life to be the hottest gossip topic at school. So I decided to keep this private. Between me and Aimee, I fell asleep thinking of Aimee. The rest of the school week went by slowly. Me and Aimee got an A on our assignment. But so did everyone. That stupid assignment was only a participation grade. I kept having lunch with Aimee, who would usually come over after school and hang out. But for some reason Misty started ignoring me.

After three days of being ignored I had to ask her what was wrong. "Misty, can we talk?" I asked her. _She didn't answer me._ I tried again. "Misty what's wrong, you can tell me." I told her. Finally she said something. "Okay, well remember Thursday?" I shook my head no. "Well, we had plans and you ditched me for Aimee. You've been spending more time with her and less with me and Brock."

"Mist, I totally forgot-again-sorry. But just because I have a girlfriend now doesn't mean I like her more than you. I definitely wanna hang out. I just haven't had time." I told her. "Why don't you spend time with us together?" She asked me. "Because you guys are embarrassing! When I first brought her here you and Brock started making fun of me."

I stopped talking so she could say something. "Ash, we were only kidding around. Plus, how can you say I'm embarrassing when you walk around Pallet town having sex with some girl you just met not even a week ago?" she asked me. "Okay, number one you can't have sex walking around. Number two, if I don't want to bring my girlfriend around you guys I don't have to. And number three, how did you even know we had sex? Why do you even care?" I yelled at her.

She looked shocked and hurt, like she was about to cry. "Ash, we are supposed to be best friends. If you wanna act like your better and more superior than me maybe I should go back home. You don't need me here do you Ash? God Ash, I only care about you so much because—"she stopped talking and turned away from me. "What Mist? What were you gonna say." I asked her. "You'll just laugh in my face." She answered me still with her back towards me. "I won't I promise." She turned around. "Ash, this isn't easy for me to say especially since you have a girlfriend now but _I love you_." The last part of her sentence was so quiet I almost didn't hear it.

"You love me?" I asked just to make sure I heard right. "Yes, but I know you don't feel the same way so just pretend I never said anything and I can be gone in the morning." She said. "No, Mist. Don't leave, because I can honestly say I have feelings for you. I just need some time to sort things out." I told her then I hugged her and left the room thinking. Misty, I've known her forever and I really care about her. Aimee, the girl I had my first kiss with, and lost my virginity to. Plus she was so pretty. Man, did I have some thinking to do. I walked into the kitchen.

I saw Brock come in the kitchen. Brock! He'll know what to do, for sure! "Hey Brock!" I called him over to the table. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked me. I told him about me and Misty's fight where she ended up telling me she loved me and I told her I needed to sort things out. "Sort things out? What does that mean?" he asked me. "I don't know. I love Aimee, but I really care about Misty and she's always been there for me. Even through tough times. She's strong, and beautiful and amazing." I told him.

"So what it seems like to me is that both of them love you, you love both of them right? So just pick one. Personally I think you're lucky. You have to girls fighting over you, and I have none." He said. "Well, it's not that easy." I told him. "Hey can you and Misty get pizza with me and Aimee tomorrow." I asked him. "Yeah why?" Brock looked confused. "I wanna see how Misty and Aimee act around each other." I told him. "Would that help you choose?" he asked me. "I think so."


	7. Chapter 7

Brock came in my room early Saturday morning to tell me something. "Hey! Ash wake up" he said shaking me to wake me up. "What" I asked him. I was still tired, I looked at the clock. It read 10:30. "Damn Brock why are you waking me up?" He sat on my bed and told me to listen. "Ash, I told Misty and Aimee about you choosing between them. I didn't mean to but Misty looked so upset so I told her. Then she used your phone to call Aimee. She's coming over here now. "He informed me. "Aimee, why" "She wants to talk to you since Misty already had her chance to talk to you." He looked confused. "Do we still get to go to Pizzario's?" Brock asked me. I nodded."Yea but now it's gonna be awkward." I looked at the clock again and got up to take a shower and wait for Aimee. Brock went to the Pokémon center to flirt with Nurse Joy.

When Aimee came over we walked past the kitchen to go to my room, when I saw Aimee sit on my bed I closed the door then walked over to her. "So Brock told you?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked again. "Yes, but only if you don't choose Misty" she looked at me. "Do you want me to choose now?!" she nodded. "I don't know Aimee. I love you but Misty is my best friend." I just didn't know who to choose. "Maybe all Misty will ever be to you is a friend." She pointed out. "You don't wanna start dating then realize you were better off as friends. " She made a good point. I took Aimee's hand and pulled her close. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and I saw some cuts on her arm and wrist. "What's up with that? You didn't do that to yourself, did you?" I asked her. "Aimee are you okay?" She just looked at me for a while. "Ash, I used to be a cutter. But when Brock called me I thought you were gonna break up with me."

"So you cut yourself?" I asked her. "Yes." I looked at her arm. It looked pretty bad. "If I pick you right now, will you never cut again?" She shook her arm free from my hand. "Yes." She told me. "Then I pick you." I didn't want her hurting herself. "But we are all going to Pizzario's as soon as Brock gets back. Okay?" "Okay Ash." A couple minutes later Brock came back and me and Aimee and Misty and he left. "So Ash who are you gonna pick" he asked. "I already did pick. Winners Aimee," Brock nodded in agreement. "Okay but who's gonna tell Misty?" I shrugged. We got to the Pizza place. Me and Aimee sat down by each other. Brock and Misty sat across from us.

We were really quiet. That is until Misty tossed a mushroom at Aimee. "Did you just hit me with a mushroom?" Misty shook her head. Then Aimee threw a pepperoni at Misty. Who retaliated by throwing her pizza at her. Aimee dumped her soda into Misty's shirt. Then when I tried to stop them I got soda on my head and Pizza thrown at me. Then they started to push and slap. Pretty soon the whole restaurant was watching them until the manager came and threw us out. Once we were outside I looked for Brock who was standing by Aimee and Misty shaking his head. I sat by Misty. Aimee is probably right. Me and Misty will Never be more than friends. "Let's get home guys." I said standing up. Me, Brock and Misty went back to my place. Aimee went home to clean up.

"Mist, we need to talk." I told her. She followed me into the living room. "That was really childish." I told her."Look Mist, I don't think you and I will ever be more than friends. So I chose Aimee." She just stood there. "I'm sorry Mist." I tried hugging her but she backed away. "If this is because of the fight— " "It's not it's me" I told her. " I don't wanna date you." She nodded and I went in the kitchen to see Brock. "Wow that was bad." I told him. He laughed. "What?" I asked. "Well you chose Aimee. Misty swore you would choose her." He said. I didn't find it funny. "Well Misty is to childish and bossy to be my girlfriend." I answered him. "Well anyways we will always be friends." I told Brock. He agreed. "That's why you wanted to get pizza. To evaluate them?"

"Sure Brock." I told him. Not really sure what Pizza had to do with my relationships. "Do you think Misty hates me now." Brock shook his head. "No Ash, she's just upset. Give her time."


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I gave Misty some time. After a week though she just wasn't talking to me and even talked to Brock about going back home. She also gave me dirty looks when I talked about Aimee or brought her home, so I stopped bringing Aimee over. I decided I was gonna talk to Misty tommorow. I went to bed early tonight, thinking about me and Misty. I didn't get much sleep though because I fell asleep late and woke up early because I heard someone in the kitchen I thought it was Brock I went to see. It wasn't Brock it was Misty. Well now's a a good time to talk, I said to myself. She was sitting at the table reading so I sat next to her. "Misty, can we talk?" She looked up from her book. "No." she said. I rolled my eyes. She can be so stubborn sometimes.

"Mist, come on I can't stand you not talking to me." She looked at me and I noticed she had been crying. "Were you crying,why?" I asked her. "I've been crying every night since you told me, it's not that i'm upset i'm just feeling down lately." "Maybe it's PMS" I said, laughing. She hit me with her mallet. "Ash, if you came down here to joke and laugh at me -" "No Misty, i'm serious." I told her. "About what?" she asked me. "About you. Look I had to date Aimee. She was really upset, she was crying to." She turned away from me. " She was crying, about what you picked her?" I sighed and decided to tell her about Aimee's . "Mist, she needed me. She was hurting herself she was soo upset. I couldn't let her keep doing that." This caught Misty's interest. "How was she hurting herself?" "She's a cutter. She was cutting herself. She still does it sometimes." Misty was speechless. "I would've picked you" I told her. "Does that mean you dont love Aimee?" "No, she was my first time and my first love. But I would like to move on. I just don't want her hurting herself." Misty nooded in agreement. "I understand. We should get her help. i don't like her but still she shouldn't be hurting herself." I nodded. "We should get her help." Then we talked a little bit more, then she took a shower and I went back to bed.

A/N :Short chapter, I know but the next chapter will be longer and Ash will have more feelings towards Misty while he get's Aimee help.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next couple of days me and Misty talked about Aimee's problem. We decided to talk to her. So I asked her to come over. When she got to my house I asked her to sit down. "Hey, Aimee. Please don't be mad but I told Misty about you cutting." Aimee loked at me. But didn't have time to say anything before Misty came in and spoke up. "Aimee first off, I just want to apoligize. I didn't know you would get upset over, you know." Aimee nodded, "I'm sorry. Why do you even care? Your the last person I would expect that would ask if I was okay.". "Aimee, I don't like you. But that doesn't mean I can't help you. You know what they say, The first step to being a friend is acting like one." I decided to speak up. "Me and Misty decided you needed someone to talk to. So we talked to Misty's cousin, he's a therapist around Pallet town. We want you to start seeing him. He even said he would talk to you for free." Aimee, still sitting down, asked Misty to get me her a soda. When she did she set it on the table without bothering it. "Aimee. Are you trying to avoid this?" She nodded. "We want you to at least attempt this." Things were quiet for a moment. I think she was thinking this over. "Can you go with me Ash?" I looked at Misty who nodded her head. "Okay I said. I just can't stand you hurting yourself. I love you." Misty cleared her throat and I remembered me and Aimee decided not to be all lovey-dovey around her. I gave Aimee a small hug. "I have to go, i'm babysitting for a neighbor.I'll see you...."?

"Tomorrow. At one." She said gave me a quick kiss then went out the door. Me and Misty turned to each other. "Great idea Mist. I really care about you to." I pulled her into a long hug. Then Brock called us for dinner. After dinner Misty told me to go to bed so i'd be ready for tommorrow. In bed I was dreaming about not Aimee but Misty, we were having great sex! Brock then came in my room and woke me up. He said I was moaning and crying out things like, "can't do this, Aimee will kill me." Then I remembered I was dreaming about Misty and cheating on Aimee with her. I blused and looked away embarrased Brock must've realized what kind of dream I had because I had an obvious erection. He grinned when he saw the look on my face. "I've had those kind of dreams to. It's normal." When I was fully awake I went to Aimee's to help her get ready. I rang the doorbell and Aimee came to the door, when she saw me, she looked nervous. "Ash what are you doing here? It's a little early." "I just wanted to help you get ready your probably really nervous" I told her stepping into her house. "Look Ash, now's not the best time." She said. I looked around and saw a guy with no shirt on come out of the bedroom. " I help you out with your problem and you repay me by cheating on me?!" She nodded her head she turned to shirtless guy. "Johnny come back later okay?" He nodded before leaving the house. I was on the verge of exploding. "I have to go" I told her ,"Ash..." I shook my head. "Don't just don't talk to me right now." She kept talking, "Ash are you still going with me to therepy?" I shook my head, "Obviosly you don't need me, why don't you take Johnny, I can't believe what I did for you, I had sex with you got in trouble for you and I said I loved you" I said in a rude tone of voice. "Maybe I will take Johnny!" she shouted at me. "Well fine let me give you directions because i'm not going with you!" I noticed that most of the cuts on her arm were almost gone, I asked her, "Wait, Aimee, I have to ask you something..." "What?" she asked me. "Did you sleep with him?" she looked away from me and nodded. "You know what Aimee? I can't beleive this. I thought you loved me. I mean you have underwear with my name on it! I took a caning for you! " she looked like she was about to cry. "Ash, are we breaking up?" she asked me. "I think so, I can't be with someone who lies to me and cheats on me." Now she started crying. "But Ash I love you!" she said through sobs. "If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me."

I'm leaving now because I don't want to see your face right now." I gave her directions and told her to come by after therepy so I could see if she was gonna be okay. I might have broke up with her, but I still cared. I left and headed home. when I got home Brock asked me if I wanted anything to ea. "Not really i'm not hungry." He gaped at me. "Not hungry?! You Ash Ketchum aren't hungry. Something must be wrong." " Yeah I guess." "What?" I blushed, I was kind of embarrassed. "Well, me and Aimee broke up." I told him. "What why? I thought you loved her." He said looking surprised. "Well apparently she loves Johnny." I told him he looked confused. So I explained, "Well, I went over to her house this morning and she was acting weird, then this guy walked out of her bedroom and I was about to leave I noticed them kissing. Then me and Aimee had a fight and I broke up with her, I told her I couldn't be with a lier and a cheater." Brock looked sympathetic. "Ash, i'm sorry. I know how much you liked her." Misty and Delia walked into the kitchen. "What happened" Misty asked me. "Aimee cheated on Ash so he broke up with her." My mom and Misty both hugged me. "I know how sensitive you are Ash." Then the doorbell rang. My mom got it and it was Gary, he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Ketchum. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Tiffany, i'm teaching her how to work pokeballs today". Everyone give him a look. "My girlfriend is as dumb as a post." he explained. "That's nice Gary. " Brock said. "I would hate being your girlfriend." Gary chuckled. " I wouldn't be to thrilled either. " I cleared my throat. "Gary i'd love to come with you. I got nothing to do today."

Me and Gary left and I told him about Aimee. "Dude i'm sorry, didn't you take her caning for her? How could she do that?" I shrugged. "yeah, I still have marks on my bottom." He laughed a quiet laugh and we went to teach Tiffany how to use a pokeball. "Is this how I do it and she threw it and acidently hit a tree. Luckily it was empty. Her Torchic (who she acquired through Gary) backed away scared. "Torchic did I scare you? I'm sorry this whole Pokemon thing is new to me." "Obviously" I said under my breath. She glared at me and me and Gary laughed. I looked at my watch. It was almost nine and we had school the next day. "Hey guys it's getting late." they nodded in agreement. "Lets go." said Gary. "Thanks for walking me home" Tiffany hugged me. "You poor guy, I mean about Aimee. I swear I had no idea, even though she is my best friend. I'll talk to her." I hugged her back. "Thanks Tif." I went inside, thinking lucky Gary at least his girlfriend is to stupid to get another boyfriend. I was very tired, because i'll admit I cried a lot, when I got home from Aimee's. So I went to bed. Morning came too quickly.I woke up and did my usual before school routine. The only good thing about this day was that we had battle class today. I walked downstairs. "Are you hungry today?" Brock asked me. I nodded. Then he piled food on my plate, I finished it in record time. I had some time to talk to Misty. "So now that you broke up with Aimee-" I cut her off. "Mist as much as I would like to date you, I need some time. I don't want you to be a rebound." "Okay" She nodded in agreement. Then we kissed. It was weird at first then I got used to it. " I'll wait" She told me.

Then Professor Oak and Gary picked me up for school. "Hey Ash are you okay, Gary told me about Aimee." I'm okay" I said then turned to Gary. "How many people did you tell?" "Relax, I only feel sorry for you. Your my best friend, and it just slipped." I nodded. "Whatever, I am already over it." Gary cocked an eyebrow at me. "Really?" "Well, no but that's what i'm telling people." He chuckled. Professor Oak pulled up to the front of the school and we said our goodbyes and have a nice day. I went strait to class. Ms. Taylor, looked at me. "Ash your unusually early today. " She must've realized I was upset and left me alone. The bell rang and Gary sat beside me. This class semmed like forever. Finally my favorite class came. Ash is surprised when he learns he has to battle Aimee. *Battle Ash vs. Aimee* "I choose you Jolteon!" Aimee shouted as she threw her pokeball and released he Pokemon. " I choose you Monferno!" I let Monferno out!  
"This is a one on one battle , no time limit" the referee said.  
"Joltean Thundershok!" Aimee commands first. "Monferno dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" The attack hit Jolteon before Aimee had time to tell him to dodge it. "Now Monferno, finish it off with Fire spin!" "Mon-ferno!!" Monferno cried out as Jolteon fell to the ground. "Jolteon return!" Aimee recalled her referee blew the wistle. "Jolteon is unable to battle Ash and Monferno win!" "Good job Monferno, take a rest." He recalled Monferno.**End battle**

Me and Gary left class early. We were joking around before Johnny came up to us. "Hey Ketchum, I hear you made Aimee cry?" he questioned. "Yeah she is sensitive, didn't mean to make her cry." " "Well you did and I just came to tell you, you obviously weren't a good boyfriend or she would'nt have been fucking me every night." He turned to walk away leaving me fuming. Gary saw the look on my face. "Ash calm down don't do it." I ignored his warning, and slammed Johnny against a locker. He responded by throwing a punch that missed. I punched him and I heard a, crack!, then his nose started bleeding. I kept hitting him not caring if he was hurt or not. Everyone was watching now, including Mr. Davis, the vice principal. "Okay everybody break it up!" he yelled the crowd slowly dispersed and he called Mr. Pal to pull Johnny and me away from each other. "My office now, Ketchum!" Mr. Pal nearly growled at me." Mr. Davis please accompany Johnny to the nurse, get his nose checked out." Mr. Davis and Johnny left. Then I was left in Mr. Pals office. "I'm not gonna be the only one in trouble. He was part of this to!" Mr. Pal motioned me to sit, I did. "He will get punished also but he needs to take care of his nose, it looks broken" I shrugged. "I'm sorry he just fucking pissed me off!" He glared at me. "Watch your language Ketchum!" he sighed. "So what is my punishment? Detention, no battle class, what?"

He thought for a moment. Then he said, "Fighting WILL NOT be tolerated! I know you were told that in homeroom the first day." I looked away now thinking how stupid what I did was. "You probably know whats coming next." I nodded. "It's gonna be different this time. I'm gonna use the senior cane." I looked at him. "Whats a senior cane?" "It's the cane I use when someone needs a harsher punishment. It hurts a lot more than the one I used on you last time." I gulped. "Okay so I'm thinking around twenty strokes, i'm not really sure, I think i'll decide during your caning." I looked at him scared. He must have noticed I was scared and his face softened. "Ash, you are really nice, and have so far kept good grades. I like you but I have to punish you for your bad behavior. " I nodded. "So shall we get this started?" I stood up. "Okay like last time, pants off and bend over the desk." I took my pants off and grimaced and gasped when I saw the I saw the cane, It looked like it is really gonna hurt. "Over the desk Ash" I hesitated, and slowly bet over. I wished I hadn't been so stupid. I also wish I had more protection than my thin boxer shorts. "Okay Ash, i'm about to start." I don't know what came over me but I jumped up and begged him not to.

"Please don't! It hurt too much last time! I'll be good, I promise!" He looked at me suprised. "Ash don't do this, If you don't stop i'm gonna have to get someone in here to hold you down, think of how embarrasing that would be?" He told me half joking. But anyway I turned to him and said, I'm sorry, it wont happen again." I bent back over the desk. "Grab onto the edge of the desk" He told me. I did so and braced myself for the first hit. "Don't get up until I tell you to,"he warned. Seconds later, The cane made a CRACK as it hit me. I cried out at the first stroke. "OOOW!" I almost put my hands behind me to block the strokes but Mr. Pal stopped me. CRACK! "OOOOWIE!" CRACK,WHACK,CRACK!! I cried out with each painful stroke. I was trying not to cry but the next stinging hit brought me to tears. I was sure everyone could hear me being punished. Now that's embarrassing. I was snapped out of my thoughts by ten quick and hard strokes. "Oooooooow, Stop please!!" I stated squirming. He ignored my plea's for him to stop and kept hitting me. "Hold still." he told me. "Ooooow! It hurts!!" I cried. He stopped for a second to say something "IT's supposed to hurt, now you'll think twice before starting someting." He started hitting the cane against me again. "Ooooooow," I cried loudly. He wasn't lieying when he said it would hurt more than last time. "Almost over, Ash" he told me. I couldn't tell you how many strokes he gave me, but I know it was a lot. Finally the last two strokes,they were harder than the rest. "AAAh! OWWW!!" Then with the last hit it was done. I was crying uncontrollably. "You can put your pants back on!" I put them on quickly. "Are you okay" Mr. Pal asked me. I looked away from him, embarrassed and feeling stupid."It's okay to cry, It sounded like it hurt the way you were yelling." I nodded, "It did hurt." He looked like he wanted to apologize. "Ash, I don't want to have to do that again." He gave me a tissue and let me stay in his office until I stopped crying. I was about to leave when he said, "I called your mom to." I gave him a look, "Sorry it's school policy." He said, "Okay, bye" I went back to class and Johnny was there his nose looked deformed and gross. he smiled knowingly when I started squirming in my seat. " I told you not to do it." Gary said. I stuck my tongue out at him. I was miserable, especially since I would be grounded at home. I don't know what I wanted more, to go home or to stay in school.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ash Ketchum!" my mom called from the kitchen. I had just got home from school and of course my mom was mad about getting a call from . I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table. I took a seat across from her. "Fighting Ash? Really? Care to explain?" she asked. "Mom, you don't understand, he started it!" I tried, I couldn't really tell her I started it. Okay, technically he started the trash talking, but I threw the first punch. "Ash, how did he start it?" I had to think up an excuse so I said, "He said he was a better trainer than me, and I just lost it." My mom was just looking at me and shaking her head disappointedly. "That is no excuse! You need to learn to control your temper. I told you what would happen next time you got into trouble did I not?" I nodded my head. "So how long am I grounded?" I asked. "A month." She told me. "But-Fine." I said, accepting my punishment. It's not like I had a girlfriend to hang out with anymore. "Okay, now go start your homework. I'll call you down when it's time for dinner." And with that I went upstairs to start my homework.

Being grounded sucks, I thought to myself. I was so bored, just doing my algebra homework. My mom had taken my phone, Ipod, and told me I was not to watch TV or use my computer unless it was for homework reasons. I was in the middle of trying to figure out what:2(a -3) + 4b - 2(a -b -3) + 5 meant when brock walked in. "Hey, Ash your mom wanted me to bring you this." he said, handing me my laundry. "Oh thanks." I said, then he left. "Ugh!" I sighed. Then looked back at my Algebra book. It was going to be a long month! I realized while finishing up my homework. "Ash!" my mom called from downstairs. "Dinner!" I raced downstairs, happy to be out of my room. I ran into Misty along the way. "Oh, sorry." I apoligized. She shrugged. " I can explain the fight,i'm not a bad person- " I started. "I know already. Gary told me what happened. I'm sorry Ash, about Johnny and about Aimee." I shrugged. "It's fine. I guess we weren't meant to be." I said laughing. She joined in. "Yeah you were gonna dump her anyways." I laughed. Misty could always make me smile. "Lets go eat dinner" she said. I followed her to eat dinner then after dinner, I went to bed early. At least tommorow is Friday, I thought while I was falling asleep.

I woke up to Brock, shaking me. "If you don't wake up soon you won't have time for breakfast." He told me. I sat up carefully. Since my backside still hurt from yesterday. "I'm coming." I said getting out of bed. Downstairs Brock piled bacon and eggs on my plate which I ate the bacon but gave the eggs to Pikachu. " Ash Professor Oak is ready to drive you to school." Mom told me. I hurried to clear my plate and went to get in the car. I sat down beside Gary. Man, Proffesor Oak is really nice, I thought. He doesn't have to drive me and Gary to school reguarly, but does anyway.I should be more like him. Gary poked me in the sides trying to get my attention. "Ash? Ash? You there?" I shook his hand away. "Yes i'm here stop poking me." I sighed, then poked him for the hell of it. "Ash, Tiffany says she has to talk to you about something." He informs me. "What?" Gary looks to Professor Oak in the front seat. "At school." He says. "Important?" I ask. He nods. When the car stops at the school I thank Professor Oak and me and Gary get out. "Hey, lets go find Tif." Gary says. "Whatever." Apparently Tiffany's important thing was to find Aimee. "Do you know what Aimee wants? I ask Gary. He shakes his head. "I have to go though, I wanted to make out with Tiffany before school. Tell me later?" I nod my head. "Sure" I walk away when I spot Aimee. "Hey you wanted to talk?" I ask. She nods. "This will only take a second." she tells me. "Ash, this isn't easy to say, okay?" She looks me in the eyes. "Okay." I say. " Don't hate me, well don't hate me more than you already do but while I was with Johnny I got something from him. Something bad and you might have it now." she said blushing. "What is it?" I asked confused. "Ash, I have gonorrhea. So you know, get tested I guess... Well bye." She says then walks away.


	11. Chapter 11

I shook my head as Aimee walked away from me. Gonorrhea, what is that? I thought. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to ask Brock when I got home he is smarter than me by a landslide, so he should know. Anyways, the bell rang then I went to class, and took my seat beside Gary. "What did Aimee say to you?" He asked me. "Nothing important" I told him. He shrugged but didn't say anything else about it. After homeroom I went to my next class were the teacher told us we would only have a half day. "You will get out at twelve-thirty, instead of two." Which was fine with me. I thought. But unfortunately we still had to do classwork, and we got a ton of homework for the weekend. Third period went by quickly then we had lunch.

"Hey Gary." I said sitting next to him and Tiffany in the cafeteria. "Hey, Ash me and Tif were just talking about her Birthday party this weekend."he said. "Yeah,I invited everyone. Including you." she says. I frowned. "I'm grounded." Tiffany groaned. "Then sneak out for a couple hours and then go back home. I do it all the time." I give her a look. "I'm always getting in trouble for stupid things." she explains. "Besides I need you and Gary to help me set up. So your coming right?" I nod. "Yea sure, I guess." We finish up lunch and the rest of the day flies by. Everyone at school was talking about Tiffany's party. I was starting to wonder if I could get into more trouble with sneaking out. Maybe I won't go. I look up and see Aimee and Johnny walk past me. Hey, that reminds me. I have to talk to Brock and ask him what gonorrhea is.

"Hey Ash over here!" Gary shouts. I walk over to him. "Let's go." he says. He kisses Tiffany goodbye and we find Professor Oaks car and leave. "Man, I can't wait till I get my liscence, then I won't have to ride with my grandpa." Gary says. "He's not that bad." I say defending Professor Oak. "Thanks Ash. At least someone appreciates me." Professor Oak laughs. He drops me off at my house and I run inside. "Ash remember your still grounded. " My mom warns me. "I know. But I need to talk to Brock if that's allowed." She points toward the stairs. "He's in your room taking a nap." "Thanks mom!" I said running upstairs. I walk into my room and see Brock sprawled out on the bed. "Hey, Brock. Wake up." I said shaking him gently until he wakes up. "Ash? What did you go and wake me up for?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry Brock. But I wanted to ask you something." I waited for him to sit up and then asked him my question. "What is gonorrhea?" Brock raised his eyebrows. "Why do you wanna know that?" he asked. "Because Aimee, said she had it and that I should get tested for it." I told him. "Ash! Don't you know anything?" he shouted. "No I don't thats why i'm asking you!" I shouted back. "Ash,gonorrhea is an STD do you know what that is?" I shake my head. "Ash your supposed to know these things before you have sex." Brock informs me.

"But since you don't know I guess I can tell you. STD stands for sexually transmitted disease. You know what a disease is right? Like cancer, or a cold." he explains. "I know what a disease is Brock i'm not stupid!" I tell him. He sighs,"Sorry. But anyway, you get an STD by having sex. And when you get an STD you need to get rid of it." I look at him. "Why?" I ask him. "Like I said it's a disease, it makes you sick." I nod my head. "So how do you get rid of it?" I ask him. "Well first we have to find out if you have the STD or not. We do that by going to the docter and getting you tested." I think for a second. "So a condom must be to protect you from those things right?" Brock nods. "Protects against STD'S and Pregnancy. You did use a condom right?" I think back to the last time me and Aimee had sex. I can't remember using a condom. Actually I can't remember the last time I used a condom. "I know I have them, but I don't use them." I tell Brock. "Your lucky she's not pregnant."Brock says. "Don't tell Misty Brock, STD sounds kind of gross." Brock nods. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, I can make you an appointment to get checked out if you want." I shrug. "I don't know, will you come with me?" I ask him. "Sure, it's better than your mom taking you right?" I nod. "Can you not tell my mom also?" I ask. "I think i have to. Your grounded remember? I can't just take you out. I need your mom's permission." I realize he's right. "Fine tell her. BUt I don't want her going with us okay?" Brock smiles. "Sure. How about we go talk to her now?" Brock asks. "whatever." He gets up and walks out the door and follow close behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Me and Brock Walk downstairs and see my mom sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. "Hey can we talk to you for a second?" Brock asks. My mom motions for us to sit down. We take a seat at the table with her. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asks us. " is it okay if I take Ash out tommorrow?" he asks my mom. "Why? You know he's grounded." She said. "Yea I know. But I wanna take him to the docters." My mom looks at me. "Is something wrong, are you sick honey?" I shake my head. "Well not really.-" Brock intterupts me." Ash thinks he has gonorrhea, and he wants to get tested." My mom looked at me shocked. "Ash? how did you possibly get gonorrhea?" she asked me. "I didn't use a condom." I told her. "Well, Brock I will allow you to take him to get tested, unless he wants me to go with him?" She looks at me. "No I don't want you there." "Well, okay." she says then she gets up and leaves me and Brock. "That was easier than I thought it'd be." I said. brock nodded. "But I think your mom is pretty upset. Did you notice that?" I nodded. "I think i'll go to bed early tonight." I told him, feeling sick all of a sudden. I didn't wait for an answer from him. I just walked upstairs and went too bed. Pikachu came and curled up next to me. Before I fell asleep I glanced at the clock. It read Four:Thirty.

I woke up the next morning fully awake. Today was the day Brock was taking me to the docters for testing. I looked around the room for Brock, who wasn't there. I guess he was already up and dressed. So I got dressed and walked downstairs. I saw Brock in his pink apron cooking breakfast. "Hey Ash," Brock said when he saw me. "Hungry?" I shook my head. "Nah, can't eat." Brock nodded. "Nervous, don't worry I kept my promise and didn't tell Misty." I looked around the kitchen. "Where is Misty?" I asked. "She went to the store with your mom." Pikachu jumped up on the table and I handed him a bottle of ketchup. "Pika!" he said happily and started eating the ketchup strait out of the bottle. "Your appointment is at ten." I looked at the clock. It was nine. "Also they don't allow Pokemon in the clinic. So Pikachu is gonna have to stay here." Pikachu put the ketchup bottle down. "Pikapi?" Pikachu asked. "Sorry Pikachu your gonna have to stay home." Pikachu took the ketchup bottle and went in the livingroom.

Brock turned around and looked at me. "So Ash you wanna head out now, there might be traffic."He says taking the apron off . "Sure." I get up and head towards the door. "Nervous?" asks Brock. I shake my head no. "Okay lets go." and with that we got in his car (a toyota 2010 edition) and left. Brock was quiet the whole way their. I had taken his cell phone and was texting Gary with it. "Don't tellyour mom I let you use my phone." He said as we pulled into the parking lot. I texted Gary goodbye and handed Brock his phone. "Thanks" he said getting out of the car. I followed. Inside the clinic it was white. White walls white couch white chairs. "Wow, someone's obseesed with the color white." I mumbled under my breath. "You know my aunt works here?" Brock asked me. I shook my head. " I didn't know that." I said. "Yeah, well I made your appointment with her." He told me. "Okay." He checked us in and we sat down to wait. His aunt came out to greet us five minutes later. "Hey Aunt Sam! Long time no see!" They hugged each other and Brock introduced me. "This is Ash, my best friend. Ash this is my Aunt Sam." We shook hands. "Call me Sam." she said. "Is this your first time." I nodded. "No worries, it's a quick and easy test." she told me. Brock stepped back. "I'll just wait here" he said.

"Come on back, Ash."Sam said. So I followed her her to a room where she asked me questions like how old I was and how many sexual partners i've had. After that she took some blood and asked me to pee in a cup. After I did that, she let me go back to wait for the results with Brock."Hey, that was quick" he said. "Yeah." It only took twenty minutes for us to get the results of the tests back. Sam called us back into the same room where she had asked me the questions. "Okay Ash, good news." she told me. "Does that mean he's clean?" Brock asked. Sam nodded."Yep, he can go." Brock and me got up, thanked Sam, Brock and Sam hugged once more. Then we left. 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so relieved to find out I don't have any STD's. Brock looks at me, "Ash, you have to be more careful. You weren't using a condom. What if she had gotten pregnant. Do you think your ready to be a dad at your age. Brock said. Were now home and eating a lunch Brock prepared. "Well no, but it won't happen again." I tell him. "So what now?" I ask him. "Well after lunch you get back up to your room, your grounded remember?" I groan. "Fine." Suddenly Misty walks into the kitchen. "Hi guys!" She says cheerfully. "Hey, Mist. Do you want some lunch?" Brock asks. "Nah, me and Mrs. Ketchum got lunch while we were out." She says. Brock stands up from his chair. "I have to use the bathroom." he says excusing himself. Misty takes his seat at the table next to me. "So Ash whats up?" She asks me when Brock leaves the room. "Not much, grounded." She laughs. There is an awkward moment of silence before I remember something. "Hey what day is it?" I ask. "Saturday why?" She says picking at the chips on my plate. "Well you see, I need your help." I say. "Why do you need my help?" She asks raising her eyebrows. "Um, well you know Tiffany, Gary's girlfriend? She's having a birthday party this weekend and i'm invited. But as you know i'm grounded. So could you help me sneak out and then cover for me for like an hour or two?" I ask her quickly. "Ash! No! Your grounded and grounded means grounded."she says loudly. "But why?" I ask, frowning. "I told you, your grounded. Besides you probably just want to go to see some girl." she says. "What? No. I want to go to help Tiffany set up and help her celebrate her birthday." I tell her. "Please Mist, I need your help. I'll never ask you for anything else." I say giving her the biggest, cutest smile I can.

"Fine. On one condition." She says. "What?" I ask. "When your not grounded, you and me go on a date." she says. "Really? Is that all?" I ask her. She nods. "It's a yes or no question, Ash." She looks at me waiting for my answer. "Sure, i'd love to go on a date with you." She smiles. "Okay, be in my room around after dinner." I say. Then Brock comes back into the room. "I would've been quicker but Mrs. Ketchum made me help her in the garden." He says. Me and Misty laugh. Then I finish my lunch and go upstairs. I see Brock's Phone on my dresser and grab it. I text Gary : Hey it's Ash, i'm texting from Brock's phone. I'm going to Tiffany's party tonight. I'll meet you there, okay? Gary texts me back a smiley face. And I put Brock's phone back on the dresser. Watching the clock, the hours go by slowly. Finally it is dinner time. I head downstairs and see Misty. I pull her in for a kiss before sitting down at the table."What was that for?" she whispers. "For helping me with tonight." I say. My mom comes into the room and we eat, chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. After we finish dinner I head into my room. Five minutes later Misty knocks on my door.

"Come in." I say. She enters my room and sits down on my bed. "Wow Ash, you look great." she tells me. "Really?" I'm wearing a white button up shirt with dark jeans and White sneakers. I brushed my hair, and put on some Cologne. "Yeah. I love your jeans." She says. "Thanks. So I think i'm just gonna climb out th window. It's not that high and there's a tree that I can use to climb down." I tell her. she nods. "Please be careful, and if things get too crazy call me." She says handing me my cell phone. "I snuck it out of your moms room." she says. "Thanks Misty, your amazing." I say before climbing out the window and onto the tree. With Misty watching closely I climb down the tree and head off towards Tiffany's house. When I finally get there Gary and Tiffany are almost finished setting up. "So you decided to show up after all?" Tiffany says. "Sorry, I had to sneak out." I explain. I help them finish setting up the food table then we wait for the guests to arrive. "So ash how'd you sneak out?" Gary asks me. "I climbed out the window and got Misty to cover for me." Gary nods his head. "Ash, who is Misty?" Tiffany asks me. "That's Ash's girlfriend." Gary answers before I can say anything. "She's not my girlfriend were just friends, for now." I say signaling the end of the conversation. Just then the doorbell rings. "Hey would ya get that?" Tiffany asks. "Sure." I get up and answer the door only to see Aimee. "What are you doing here?" She asks me. "I invited him." Tiffany yells from inside the house. "What are you doing here?" I ask her. "I'm Tiffany's best friend,no way i'm gonna miss her birthday party." She says stepping into the house. I walk behind her and watch her give Tiffany a hug. A couple minutes later the house is full of people and I am standing by Gary.

"So do you think Tiffany's having a good time?" Gary asks me. "Yeah, she looks like she's having a great time." Gary nods. "That's good. What about you?" he asks."What about me?" "Are you having a good time?" I shake my head. "Not really. I feel bad about sneaking out." I tell him. "Maybe I should just go home. I mean if I get caught not only will I get in trouble but so will Misty." Gary shakes his head and hands me a cup. "No, don't go home. Have a drink." I take a sip. "Whoa what is this?" I ask. "I don't know, some kind of beer or something?" he says. "Isn't it illegal to drink? Were only fifteen." I point out. "Almost sixteen. Just relax, as long as we don't drink to much we should be fine." Tiffany walks over. "Hey guys, whatcha talking about."she asks. "Nothing." I say sipping at my drink. "Hey Gary, Derrick said it would be okay if you spent the night! Woo i'm sixteen!" She shouted. Me and Gary laugh at how excited she's is. "Cool, i'd love to sleep over." Gary says. i decide to walk away and let Tiffany and Gary talk. Finishing my drink and taking another one I see Johnny and walk towards him. I decide to apologize for the fight. "Hey Johnny." I say. He looks at me confused. "If your here to start a fight- "he started." I'm not I just wanted to apologize." I interrupted. "Don't. It's my fault to. oh did Aimee give you gonorrhea?" he asks. I shake my head. "Nah, I got tested and I didn't have it. What about you?" He nods. "Yeah. I broke up with her." He tells me. "Oh, i'm sorry." I say apologizing again. "Don't be, she's a slut and you know it."I nod. "So did you ever get punished for the fight?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nope, thought my broken nose was enough punishment. Your one hell of a fighter ketchum." I smile. "You two. I didn't mean to break your nose." I laugh. "Hey no grudge. Here have a drink with me." He says. "Oh, I already had two." He shrugs. "So that's not so much." He hands me a drink and I take it. I wonder how much he's had to drink? I don't ask, i'm just glad me and Johnny are getting along. How much have I had to drink? I think as I finish my tenth drink, or maybe my twelfth? I can't remember. Me and Johnny are laughing, telling jokes and drinking. I learn a lot about him. I learn he's on the football team, (he says I should try out), I learn he works at the movie theater that Misty is always bugging me to take her to and I learn that his starter Pokemon was a Charmander.

"Well, Glad to see you two getting along." He says. I nod and stand up dizzily, my legs unsteady underneath me. "Whoa dud how much have you had to drink?" he asks me. "I don't know. A lot?" I look at Johnny. He shrugs. "We've both had a lot to drink." he says. "Ash, it's almost time to go, Misty called and said you weren't answering your phone. your mom is getting suspicious." Gary says. "Hey, Johnny could you help me here." he asks. Johnny gets up and helps me outside. "Oh man. i promised Tiffany i'd spend the night. So I can't walk you home." Gary told me. "Hey, no worries. I got him." Johnny says. Gary looks at him, surprised. "Were buddies now." Johnny says. I nod. "Yeah were buddies." Gary shrugs. "Okay, call me." He says before walking inside. Then I tell Johnny the way to my house. When we get there he helped me up the tree and into the window. "I'll call you later." He says. "Oh wait. I never gave you my number." I tell him. We exchange numbers and he leaves. I close my window and turn around to see Misty and Brock sitting on my bed waiting for me. "You told him?" I ask. "He found out. Don't worry he didn't tell your mom." She says. "Gee thanks,Misty you to Brock." I walk over to my bed and sit down. But as soon as I do that I get that feeling you get when you know your about to puke. I grabbed the wastebasket by my bed and threw up in it. "Ew gross!" I heard Misty say. I lift my Head up and see Misty's disgusted face and Brock's knowing face. I threw up again, then Brock handed me a bottle of water. "Here, drink this. I bet your dehydrated." I take the bottle from him. "What's going on?" Misty asks confused. "Nothing. I think Ash just had to much to drink." Brock explains. "Drink? Ash you didn't tell me there would be alcohol at this party." I shrug. "Sorry.I didn't know. I guess I got carried away."I say before throwing up again."God Ash, how much did you drink?" Brock's asks. "I don't know." I say rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Look Brock I know you probably wanna give me this big lecture. But i'm really tired and I don't feel good. So can I just get some sleep right now." Brock nods. "Okay. But I will talk to you about this." I nod and lay down. Quickly falling asleep.

I wake up erly. I look at my clock 7:00 AM. I get up and take a shower then head downstairs and sit down at the table with my head down. I have a huge headache,I remember last night. Me and Johnny are now 'Buddies' and I had gotten drunk for the first time, and now I have a huge throbbing headache. I get up and head for the medicine cabinet, after fishing around i find some Tylenol. I take some capsules go to the fridge, get a soda and take the medicine. My head still hurts and my stomach feels queasy and I think I feel like i'm about to throw up again. I swallow the feeling and put my head back on the table. Brock comes downstairs. "Hey your up early considering last night." he says. "Yeah, can't sleep. My head is killing me." I tell him. "Yep that's the effects of a hangover." he says chuckling. "I'm never drinking again." I tell him. "I just got carried away with everything. I guess I should apologize to Misty, and come clean to my mom." I shake my head. "You don't have to tell your mom. I mean she'll only ground you longer. Besides I think you've been punished enough. But Ash drinking is dangerous, especially when your underage. It can make you really sick, and can make you not be able to think clearly. Something bad could've happened to you last night." he says. "Like what?" he sighs. "Like you could've gotten raped or something!" he says. "I thought only chicks got raped." Brock shakes his head. "Nope. Guys can get raped too." he explains. "Well I didn't get raped." I saw the look on his face. "Brock, i'm sorry. I know you worry about me and i'm sorry about last night. I'll be more careful from now on and I won't drink anymore."Brock nods. "That's good." Misty walks into the room. "I'm gonna leave you two alone.I think you two have some things to talk about." 


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Misty." I say. "Ash, your okay?" she asks me. I nod. " We need to talk though." I tell her. "About what?" she asks sitting down next to me. "About what I've been avoiding talking to you about. Misty, I really like you and I just thought you should know that before you say anything else." I say. "Ash…..what? I already know this. Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She asks me. I nod. "But if you don't want to that's fine. If you don't want to date me after last night. I was stupid and I wa-" "Yes Ash." Misty interrupted me. "Yes what?" I asked. "I'll be your girlfriend." I smile at her and I can feel myself blushing. The girl I've had a crush on since the day I met her (which is probably about 5 years ago) has finally said she'd be my girlfriend. "YES!" I shout, throwing my fist in the air. She laughs and rolls her eyes. I stand up and pull her up with me. "So,since you're my girlfriend I can kiss you now?" I ask. Without waiting for an answer I pull her in for a kiss. "Hey Gary's here….uh what's goin' on?" Brock asks us. We turn around and see Brock and Gary standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Um, nothing." Misty says Blushing. "It's about time Ashy-Boy." Gary says. I laugh, "What brings you here Gary?"

_A/N: Sorry about the shortness but I will update this story again really soon.


	15. Chapter 15

"So Gary what brings you here?" I ask. "What do you think?" he asks me… "I don't know, knowing you it's probably about either Tiffany, or sex." "It's about Tiffany." He says. "Shocker." I say sarcastically. He ignores my attitude… "I am engaged." He says happily. A look of confusion and shock cross over my face. "WHAT?" Brock asks. "He is engaged and he's fifteen. How am I still single? Plus how are you engaged, like I said your only fifteen." "Were getting married when we graduate. It's gonna be a long engagement." He laughs to himself. He's the only one who laughs though. "What if you don't want to be with her when you graduate?" I ask. "Yeah Gary who knows you might change your mind." Misty adds. "Well that's why it's gonna be a long engagement. We need some time to figure things out, ya know?" I shake my head no. "I'm starting to think your just as stupid as Tiffany." I'm not trying to sound mean but even Gary knows his girlfriend is a ditz. "She might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but that's why I should be with her. To help guide her. Who taught her to throw a poke ball? Me I did." He says. "Well Gary, most trainers don't need help throwing a poke ball." I laugh. "Look are you guys happy for me or not?" He asks plainly. "We are happy for you, kinda." Misty says. I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah….." "One more question?" He says. "Ash I know it's a while away. But will you be my best man." He asks. "Sure Gary….if you two do end up getting married." I say. "This is just too weird." Brock mutters under his breath, then he goes into the living room.

"Hey Gary, me and Misty just got together. So can we talk about this later?" I ask. "Why, is kissing your new girlfriend better than talking to me?" I nod. "Right now , yes it is." He scowls and walks out of the kitchen and I hear my front door open and close. I take that as him leaving and turn back to Misty. "So….where were we?" I ask pulling her in for more kissing and affectionate hugs. "Ash, do you think one day we'll be married?" She asks me. "Maybe. It's very likely." I say. "You would make a good husband. " She says. "You'd make a good wife." I say kissing her again. "Ash your mom is home." I quickly run upstairs and into my room, for I am still grounded. "Ugh!" I shout. I can hear Misty and Brock talking downstairs. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door. "Ash can I come in?" I hear my mom ask from the other side of the door. "Sure." I say. She walks in and sits on my bed. "So what's going on with you and Misty? Brock told me you two were together." I nod. "Yeah finally! I've had a crush on her ever since I met her!" My mom smiles. "I like Misty. I think you two are good together. But your not gonna have sex with her to are you?" "I don't know, someday maybe but we just got together. I don't want to make the same mistake I made with Aimee." My mom nods in understanding. "I'm sorry that didn't work out. I hate her for breaking your heart!" My mom says. "Hates a strong word. I wouldn't say I hate her, she was my first love and I think I'll always feel that way about her." I say. "I remember my first love. He broke my heart too. He told me he would love me forever then he left me for my best friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mom, do you know the real reason for the fight?" I ask her.. "Yes, Brock told me." I sigh. "I'm sorry. Really, I was jealous of Johnny. He had Aimee and she wasn't even thinking about me…." I say. "I know your sorry. Your so nice Ash." She says hugging me. "I've decided to shorten your grounding. You are no longer grounded" She says. "Really that's awesome, you rock mom!" "I know." I laugh and hug her again. "You know Gary got engaged?" I ask. She shakes her head.. "To a girl?" She asks me. "Of course mom! He's not gay!" I say. "That is just weird. Well when your ready you can come downstairs." She says. I smile as she walks out of my room. "I grab my cell phone and text Gary:

**Me: Hey! Not grounded anymore! You wanna go to the movies?**

**Gary: Are you bringing Misty?**

**Me: Yeah, I thought it could be our first date.**

**Gary: Your supposed to be alone on a date….**

**Me: I know but it might be easier if you and Tiffany came, plus you could help me pay for popcorn?**

**Gary: Fine. Me and Tiffany will be there in about thirty minutes. **

**A/N: The next chapter will be the one with Ash and Misty's first date!**


	16. Chapter 16

So I told Misty we were going to the movies and she's spent the past hour getting ready...Gary and Tiffany got here 30 minutes ago. "MISTY HURRY UP!" I shouted to her from downstairs. Tiffany laughed. "I can't wait to meet her. Gary said you two have liked each other since you were 10." Tiffany said. "He told you that?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, it's true. I saw the way she looked at you, even when you were ten I could tell she liked you." Gary said. I blushed. Misty came downstairs. She was wearing jeans and a tight blue shirt that looked amazing on her. She walked up to me. "Okay, I'm, ready." She said. "FINALLY!" Gary said

loudly. Misty glared at him. Tiffany approached Misty. "Hi. I'm Tiffany, Gary's fiancé." Mist smiled and shook Tiffany's hand. "Well now that introductions are out of the way can we go?" Gary asked. I nodded and we left. Were taking Tiffany's car. She just got her license. We got in the car. "Tiffany, how did you get your license?" Gary asked. "I took this test and when I failed it, my daddy paid the guy a lot of money to give it to me." She said. "Yeah with the way your driving, there's no way you could've passed." Gary said. I agree Tiffany is a terrible driver. It's a miracle we made it to the movie theater alive.

I looked at Misty, she looked ok. Actually she looked beautiful. She always does. I opened the door for her and she stepped out of the car. "Can we see Blood Bath?" Tiffany asked. "I hate movies like that." Gary said. "I love them, and I bet Ash does too." Tiffany said. "Misty, are you okay with seeing a gory movie?" Gary asked. Misty nodded. "Yeah." Gary frowned. He had been outnumbered. We were seeing Blood Bath. Me and Gary bought the tickets and gave the girls money to buy popcorn. Then we went into the theater. We sat in the middle of the theater, not too far back, not too close up. The trailers started. "You look good tonight." I whispered to Misty. "Thanks." She whispered. We watched a few more trailers then the movie starts. It really was a Blood Bath. People were getting killed every five minutes, there was no plot whatsoever. Just a crazed murderer killing people. I looked over and see Gary hiding his face in his hands and Tiffany was laughing at him. I rolled my eyes and looked at Misty. She looked fine. These kinds of movies never scared her. Or Tiffany apparently. Finally the movie ended and the police catch the murderer. Gary pushed past us and hurried out of the theater. Me, Tiffany and Misty laughed. We leave the theater and got in the car it's around 10:30 pm. Tiffany starts her insane driving again. Were almost home when something hit the car. Tiffany stopped the car and got out. "GARY!" She yelled from outside the car. Gary got out of the car leaving me and Misty alone. "So.." I said. "They make a terrible couple." Misty said. "Their one of the opposites attract couples." She nodded. "Did you have a good time?" I asked. "Yeah, it was a nice movie." She said. "You look beautiful." I said. "Thanks." She said blushing. "So are we gonna kiss?" She asked suddenly. I laughed at her bluntness. "If you want to." I said. She nodded and leaned forward to kiss me. Our lips touched and I melt into the kiss. When we pull apart we hear a groan from outside of the car. "Maybe we should see what's going on." I said. Misty nodded. I noticed her blushing. We got out of the car to see what was happening. "You hit…an Eevee." Gary said. "Is that a Pokemon?" she asked. "Yes." Gary said. "Do you think it's dead?" Tiffany asked. "No. It's still breathing. I guess we should bring it to a pokemon center." Gary said. He picked up the Eevee and Looked at the car. "Is it damaged?" He asked. "It has a flat tire." Tiffany said. "Ash, can you help me change it?" She asked. "I'm not really sure how to…" I said. "I can help." Misty said. "Really? You know how to change a tire?" Tiffany asked. "Yeah it's easy." Misty said and showed me and Tiffany how to change a flat tire. "Thanks Mist." I said as we were getting back in the car. "When did you learn to change a tire?" I asked. "Brock taught me how one day when you were battling Gary." She said. "Cool." I said. We got to the pokemon center and went in. We were greeted with Nurse Joy. "Hi, how can I help you?" She asked. Gary held up the Eevee. "This Eevee got hit by a car." He explained. "Oh my! I'll attend to it right away." Nurse Joy said taking Eevee from Gary. We sat down in the waiting room to wait. "I'm really sorry." Tiffany apologized. "It's fine accident's happen." Gary said. "Yeah, and I'm sure the Eevee will be just fine." I said. "Really?" Tiffany asked. "Yeah." We sat there in the waiting room for about an hour until Nurse Joy came out. "The Eevee is fine would you like to come see it?" She asked. Tiffany jumped up to go see it. Gary got up to follow. Misty yawned. "You tired?" I asked. "Kind of." she said. "Don't fall asleep on me." I laughed. "Oh Ash, I forgot to tell you some girl called for you today." Misty said. "Who was it Dawn or May?" I asked. "No. It was someone named Iris. She said you guys traveled together. But I told her you were at school." Misty said. " Iris is a good friend of mine. You didn't meet her because she couldn't make it to the party we had before I started school….but yeah for a while I traveled with her and It was a lot of fun. You two are a lot alike. You would be great friends." I said. "That's nice. Maybe I'll meet her someday." She said.

Gary's POV

I followed Tiffany to go see Eevee. She was really upset about hitting it. I was surprised to see her hugging and holding Eevee. "Gary I've decided to keep her." She said. I sighed. "But your not a trainer." I said. "So? I have a Torchic. Maybe Torchic and Eevee can be friends." She said, "Maybe…"

Ash's POV

"What do you think is taking them so long?" I asked. "Who knows?" Misty said. Just then Gary and Tiffany walk out of the back room. Tiffany is holding Eevee. "Why are you holding Eevee?" I asked. "I'm keeping her." Aimee said happily. "That's really cool and all but do you think we could go now?" I ask. "Why you tired?" Gary asked. "No, just ready to go home." I said. "Well ok then, I guess we'll take you home." Gary said. "I love you." Tiffany said. "I love you too babe." Gary said. "Gary, I was talking to Eevee…" Tiffany said. Me and Misty laughed and Gary rolls his eyes. "I love you too though." Tiffany said. "You better." Gary said. We left the pokemon Center and Gary and Tiffany dropped me and Misty off. We said our goodnights and went inside. "So?" I asked. "That was…fun. Not how I expected things to go, but still fun." She said. "I know, sorry about that. I don't think anyone expected Tif to smash into an Eevee. But she's got a new Pokemon now. You know Gary used to have an Eevee do you remember?" I asked. "Yeah I remember." Misty said. "Are you tired?" I asked. "Yeah kinda. Crazy night tonight." She said and I laughed. "Wanna go out again this weekend?" I asked. "Sure. But you have school tomorrow and it's past ten so you should get to bed." She said. "Yeah I probably should. Goodnight Misty." I said. "Goodnight Ash." We kissed and I went upstairs to my room and Misty went to hers. Tomorrow is Monday…ew Monday. I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning took a shower and got dressed. I grabbed my book bag and went downstairs where Brock was making breakfast. Pikachu was playing with Oshawott, it's nice to see them getting along, I thought with a smile. I decided to Bring Oshawott with me to school today. I sat down and Brock gave me plateful of bacon and eggs. "Thanks Brock." I said. "No problem, how was your date last night?" He asked. "It was fun. We saw a movie but then Tiffany, who was driving-don't ask how she got her license- hit an Eevee and we had to take it to the Pokemon center which is why we were so late coming home. Tiffany ended up keeping the Eevee. I wonder if she'll evolve it like Gary's Eevee evolved. That'd be cool, but yeah the date was fun. We saw Blood Bath, it scared Gary shitless. It was hilarious." I said. "Did you kiss?" Brock asked. "Me and Misty?" I asked. "Who else would you kiss?" he asked rolling his eyes. "Oh, yeah we did." I said. "Did you do anything _else?_" He asked. "No. I think I'm gonna take things slow with Misty. I really like her and I don't want to make any mistakes." I said. "Gary really likes Tiffany and look how fast their moving." Brock said. "I know, but Gary doesn't just like her he's in love with her. If he wasn't he would have dumped her by now. But seeing as he puts up with her flaws, like her not being very smart. He must really like her. Tiffany's a really cool girl, it's true she's not book smart, she has many blonde moments, and she knows NOTHING about pokemon but her and Gary are a good match." I said. Brock nods. "I can tell." He said. "I was kind of hoping Misty would be up before I had to leave for school." I said. "I guess she decided to sleep in." Brock said. "Well I gotta go, tell her I said Good morning." I said as I headed out the door taking Pikachu and Oshawott with me. Professor Oak was driving us to school again, by now it has become a regular thing. "Morning Professor. Hey Gary." I said. "Good morning Ash." Professor Oak and Gary said. "Boys.." Professor Oak said from the front. "Yes?" I asked. "I was just wondering since you are probably not going to be able to participate in the Hoenn league or the Unova league this year, that maybe you would want to take on the pokemon league again." Professor Oak said. "The pokemon league?" I asked. "Yes, you still have your eight badges and Gary has ten from this region. You can compete if you'd like, but it's up to you." He said. I looked at Gary. "What do you think?" I asked. "Well maybe, if your doing it. It could be another chance for me to beat you!" He said. "Oh your on!" I challenged. "Then it's settled you two are competing?" Professor Oak asked. "Yeah!" Me and Gary said together. "Okay then be sure to stop by the pokemon center after school to register." Professor Oak said. We nodded, then Professor Oak pulled up at the school. "See you later Gramps." Gary said. "Bye thanks for the ride." I said. We got out of car and walked into school. We went strait to homeroom and sat down at our desks to talk about the pokemon league. "So what pokemon are you gonna use?" Gary asked. "I don't know. To beat you I definitely want to battle with Pikachu." I said. "Ha! Your Pikachu can never beat my Electivire." Gary said. "Pikachu is a lot stronger since we battled last." I told him. "Well we'll see if that's true at the pokemon league." Gary said. "You boys are entering the pokemon league?" Our teacher Ms. Taylor asked. "Yeah! We entered once but we decided to do it again since were stuck in pallet for awhile." I said. "You entered once? How far did you make it?" she asked. "Ash placed in the top 16 after beating me." Gary said. "That's great." Ms. Taylor said. "Well I wish you both good luck." Just then the bell rang and students came piling in. "Good morning Class. I hope you had a good weekend." Ms. Taylor said. Homeroom was kind of boring that day. We didn't really do anything just talked. An hour later the bell ran signaling that homeroom was over. I walked out of homeroom and I saw Gary find Tiffany so I started walking to my locker to give them privacy. Plus I needed to get a book out of my locker. "Hey Ash!" I heard someone shout my name and turned around. "Oh hey Johnny." I said. "What's up?" He asked. "Going to get a book out of my locker." I said. "Cool. SO how was your weekend." He asked. "Good I went on a date with my girlfriend." I said. "You have a new girlfriend already, or did you get back together with Aimee?" He asked. "Oh hell no. I got a new girlfriend." I said. "That's cool. What's her name?" He asked. "Misty." I said. "Never heard of her." He said. "She doesn't go here." I said. "Then how'd you meet her." He asked. "I met her when I started my Pokemon journey." I said. "That's cool." He said. "Are you entering the Pokemon league?" I asked. "Yeah I am. Are you?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "Is this your first time. It's mine. When I first started out I got all eight badges here but then I decided to just head to johto." Johnny said. "I got eight badges here, then entered the pokemon league and placed in the top 16. Then I went to Johto." I said. "Wow. Top 16, that's pretty awesome." Johnny said. "Thanks." I said. "You wanna go with me and Gary to register after school today?" I asked. "Sure. Sounds cool." he said. Then the bell rang and we walked to class together since we had the same class. Why did the classes here have to be so boring? I thought to myself as I sat down and started taking notes on the history of pokemon. Five minutes near the end of class the teacher stood up to say something. "Class I have sad news. I will be retiring today due to old age. You will have a new qualified teacher tomorrow and I expect you to give him the same amount of respect you give me." He said. "What's his name?" One student asked. "His name is Mr. Morgan and Ally remember to raise your hand." The teacher said. Then the bell rang and class ended.

**A/N:**

**I decided to put more GaryxTiffany in this story since I think they make for really cute and interesting moments in the story. No the new teacher is NOT Brock. I haven't decided if I want Brock to have a bigger part in this story or not. There's definitely some drama coming up I can say that. XD. I want some reviews guys! Reviews make my world go round. **


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the school day went by quickly. After school that day me Gary and Johnny went to the Pokemon Center to Register. "So you two are really cool now?" Gary asked. "Yeah were friends." Johnny said. We got registered then went to eat. "Hey you guys, are you nervous about conferences?" Jonny asked. "Conferences?" I asked. "Yeah they were talking about them in homeroom today parent teacher student conferences. It's where the parent, the student and all their teachers meet and discuss their progress." Johnny said. "Oh I wasn't really paying attention in home room." I said. "Me neither." Gary said. "Well their mailing people their appointments. You have to be there, apparently it's mandatory. I'm kinda nervous since I'm not doing too well." Johnny said. "I'm doing fine in most of my classes but I'm seriously flunking my algebra class." Gary said. "I'm doing fine in all my classes." I said proudly. "They might talk about your behavior in school too." Johnny said. "Oh…now that sucks. Well at least I have good grades." I said. "I don't know how you have good grades you never pay attention in class." Gary said. "I take notes in class then fall asleep…" I said. "Lazy ass." Johnny said. Gary laughed. "You got that right." he said. I looked at my watch. I should be getting home soon. "I should be getting home guys." I said. "Why in a rush to see your girlfriend?" Gary asked. "Maybe…" I said. "Whatever go, me and Johnny will hang out here a little longer." Gary said. "Ok. Bye guys." I said. I left and started to walk home. When I got home I found Misty the kitchen talking to Brock. "Hey guys." I said. "Where were you? I'm making dinner." Brock asked. "I went to register for the pokemon league then grabbed a bite to eat with Johnny and Gary." I said. "Your entering the pokemon league?" Brock asked. "Yeah it was Professor Oaks Idea." I said. "I think that's a great idea." Misty said. "I know I might actually win it this time." I said. "In all actuality I think you have a really good chance at winning it. You're a lot stronger than you were when you last competed." Misty said. Brock agreed. I took out my phone and sent out a text to Misty.

**Me: Wanna go upstairs? We can be alone.**

**Misty: Sure.**

**Me: Let's be subtle about it though, you go first and I'll go up a few minutes after you.**

**Misty: Why?**

**Me: Because Brock doesn't need to know were going upstairs to make-out. He'd probably tease us about it for days.**

**Misty: Hmm…your right.**

"Well Brock I think I'm gonna head upstairs for a shower before dinner." Misty said. "Ok." Misty went upstairs. "Ash I hope you still have an appetite." Brock said. "Oh Brock you know me better than that I ALWAYS have an appetite." I said. Brock laughed. ""Yeah I guess that's true. So how was school." Brock said. "It was ok. Were having conferences soon." I said. "Yikes. I remember conferences." Brock said. "Why yikes?" I said. "Well…their just stressful and no fun." He said. "Oh that sucks." I said. _I really want to be kissing my girlfriend right now. _I thought, so I faked yawned. "Brock I'm kinda tired I think I'm gonna take a nap before dinner." I said. I went upstairs and Misty as waiting for me in my room, she was sitting on my bed. "Hey beautiful." I said. "Hey." I sat down beside her and connected her lips to mine.

Brock's POV

Ha! They thought they were being subtle about going upstairs to make-out. I am so going to tease them about this for days.

Ash's POV

I deepened our kiss and wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me. She leaned back onto my bed with me on top of her. We continued to kiss like that until my bedroom door suddenly and abruptly opened. I looked up too see Brock. "I thought you were taking a nap Ash?" He said. I sat up and so did Misty. "I also thought you were taking a shower Misty." Brock said. "Change of plans." I said. "Yeah. You don't have to sneak around. Everyone already knows your dating." Brock said. "I know." I said. We started up to eat dinner. "Ash and Misty sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Brock sang. "REALLY?" I asked. "You know you two are just too cute. "Brock said. We sat down at the table to eat. Brock made burgers. After everyone had finished their dinner me and Misty went into the living room. Misty was helping me with some homework when Gary walked in. "Hey Gary." I said. "They send your progress report a long with your appointment time. I'm dead. I'm failing all of my classes. Gramps is gonna kill me!" Gary said. "Calm down your grades can't be that bad." I said. "Really, because I checked my grades online and I have all F's. I also checked yours and lo and behold your passing with A's and B's!" Gary cried. "Okay…well why are you failing?" I asked. "I don't know. I guess school is just boring and I don't take the work seriously." He said. "Why?" I asked. "It's really difficult. SO it must be a waste of time." Gary said. "Oh Gary it's really not a waste of time and it's that attitude that keeps you from achieving the grades you want. You can't just want good grades you have to work for them." I said. "Wow." Misty said. "What?" I asked. "I just never thought you were this smart." She admitted. "Oh gee thanks." I said. "Oh Ash, you know I love you!" She said. "I know." I said. "Hello? Back to my problem!" Gary said. "Well I guess all you can do is be honest with your grandpa. He might be mad about you not trying your best but he's a really understanding person." I said. "Being honest is NOT an option right now." Gary said. "I don't see any other options." I said. "I was thinking of hacking into the school system and changing my grades." He said. "Gary that's cheating…I think." I looked at Misty. "Is that cheating?" I asked. "Yes and it's dishonest." She said. "Well I don't have any other option." Gary said. "If you do that and you get caught you could get in a lot of trouble." I said. "I know. But it's worth it, and I was kind of hoping you'd help me." He said. "I don't think that's a good Idea." I said. "But Ash…" Gary whined. "I'll think about it. But I seriously need to finish my homework so I don't fail. It'd be a good idea for you to do yours." I said. Once Gary was gone Misty asked me "Are you really going to think about it." She asked. "I want to be there for my friend, but I know the best thing for Gary to do would be to tell the truth. " I said. "Yeah." Misty nodded. "Let's get back to work." I said. "Okay." Me and Misty finished my homework then we watched some TV with Brock and Pikachu and I went to bed. Before I went to bed though I checked my messages on my phone.

**Gary: Ash Please help me!**

I sighed and replied to him.

**Me: No.**

**Gary: Please. I'm scared.**

**Me: Why?**

**Gary: Grandpa is a genius. He's a professor and a poet. Everyone expects me to be just like him.**

**Me: Really?**

**Gary: Yeah. I just can't live up to their expectations. **

**Me: Yes you can.**

**Gary: I'm gonna end up just like my father…**

**Me: DON'T SAY THAT!**

**Gary: Sorry. But it's true. What if I bring home this progress report and Gramps gets so mad that he kicks me out.**

**Me: He won't.**

**Gary: Ash Please.**

**Me: Gary, even if I wanted to help you…which I do just not in the cheating kind of way…how would we do this?**

**Gary: Well I called up that old nerd friend of yours, remember Max?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Gary: I called him up and he explained how to hack into a computer system.**

**Me: Wow. I can't believe he'd do that. I'm calling him to tell him how wrong he was!**

**Gary: Don't I told him it was for a science fair project he didn't know he was helping me cheat.**

**Me: Ok I won't be mad at him. **

**Gary: Will you do it? It will take ten minutes at the most I swear. Johnny already said he'd distract Mr. Pal.**

**Me: And Tiffany?**

**Gary: I'm leaving Tiffany out of this.**

**Me: Fine. I'll do it. But DO NOT say a word to Brock or Misty.**

**Gary: I love you man. Meet me and Johnny by the staircase tomorrow at the end of the school day.**

**Me: Ok goodnight.**

**Gary: Night Ashy.**

**A/N sorry about the shortness but I wanted to get chapter 17 up the next chapter will be longer and will reveal the new history teacher.**


End file.
